Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion element.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuits became able to be driven with very small electric power lately. For example, various electronic parts, such as sensors, can be driven with very small electric power (in μW order), prepared for upcoming Internet of Things (IoT) society. In particular, environmental power generating elements that generate and consume power on the spot are expected as stand-alone power sources for driving sensors. Among environmental power generating elements, photoelectric conversion elements that can generate power wherever light exists are attracting attention. Photoelectric conversion elements are demanded to effectively generate power even with weak light emitted from, for example, an LED (light emitting diode) lamp or a fluorescent lamp. Such weak light is generally called indoor light since it is generally emitted indoor. The illuminance of indoor light is about 20 to 1,000 lux, which is significantly weaker than that of direct sunlight (i.e., about 100,000 lux). Thus, environmental power generating elements are demanded to effectively generate power even with indoor light that may be emitted from an LED lamp or a fluorescent lamp.
Since photoelectric conversion elements are more sensitive to heat and light under low-illuminance light such as indoor light compared to sunlight, there is a need for photoelectric conversion elements with improved heat resistance and light resistance.